Pensando
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: Historia romantica (tal vez un poco empalogasa) de Robin y Raven. Dejad reviews si quereís, pero me conformo con que leaís. Saludos
1. Default Chapter

Es de noche y en la calle llueve, lo sé por el sonido que produce el agua al chocar contra el suelo, y por algunas gotas furtivas que a escondidas entran por la ventana, abierta una rendija, lo justo para que el aire que nos envuelve no se haga pesado.

Te observo dormido, con el reflejo de la tenue luna llena, que aunque oculta, es capaz de iluminar tu torso desnudo. Sonrío al recordar que no llevas antifaz y siento el nudo que sentí la primera vez que vi tus ojos de color chocolate, que me miraban enrojecidos.

No te pregunté, me pareció una tontería, tan sólo me senté a tu lado y dejé que apoyaras tu cabeza en mi regazo. No parabas, y en pocos minutos, noté la humedad que producían tus lágrimas al finalizar su carrera por tu cara hasta mi piel.

Instintivamente te cogí de la mano y con la otra que me quedaba libre comencé a jugar con algunos mechones negros de tu pelo… como la oscuridad misma.

Paraste al poco tiempo y te fuiste susurrando un leve "gracias". Te pregunté por qué, y con una sonrisa, me respondiste que por estar ahí.

Esta situación comenzó a volverse rutinaria, tú me buscabas cuando estabas agobiado o cuando querías mandar todo a la mierda. Venías a mí, a tumbarte en mi regazo, a darme la mano, y a pedirme que te acariciara el pelo, como si fueras un niño chico.

No recuerdo a ciencia cierta cuando empezaron a cambiar las cosas. Supongo que fue el día en que, estando yo de espaldas, me cogiste de la cintura y me besaste en el cuello. Luego me volviste y me dijiste que no me querías, que me amabas como si sólo estuviera yo en el mundo, que yo y sólo yo era la causante de que te levantaras cada día.

Sólo yo.

Y me besaste.

Ese fue nuestro primer beso, que ahora, recordándolo, me hace lanzar una carcajada al aire, pero la reprimo enseguida para no alterar tu descanso.

Lo recuerdo extraño y un tanto forzado, porque la situación era rara, pero con el paso del tiempo llegaron a ser espontáneos.

Durante algún tiempo no avanzamos más, tan sólo besos a escondidas en algún rincón, y las miradas y sonrisas furtivas que intentábamos pasar desapercibidas de los demás.

Pero no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestra primera noche juntos, que fue maravillosa, al igual que todas las demás que la han sucedido. Si cierro los ojos te veo abrazándome y susurrándome que no me vaya, que me quede hasta que el nuevo día salga… no me pude resistir.

Al despertar los vi. Tus ojos chocolate me saludaban junto con una sonrisa.

Te besé y me agarré a tu cintura, supongo que con miedo a que todo fuera un sueño y a que, por consecuencia, tú desaparecieras. Pero no lo hiciste.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que decidiste hablar, preguntaste que qué haríamos con los demás, y por primera vez pensé en ellos. Discutimos un rato acerca del tema, pero al final quedamos en esperar.

Te mueves en sueños, susurrando palabras como "adelante, Titanes" o "voy a tirar esa consola a la calle". Yo vuelvo a sonreír.

Ahora me tumbo a tu lado, aun palmo de distancia de tu cara, que ha vuelto a relajarse tras un par de frases más.

Con un leve movimiento de mano, aparto un mechón que cruza tu frente el cual no me deja ver tu tez en todo su esplendor.

Y sigo recordando… en este momento llega a mi mente aquella mañana en la que los demás Titanes se enteraron.

Chico Bestia llevaba cerca de una semana atosigándome y preguntándome acerca de mi buen humor y mis pocas acostumbradas sonrisas.

Tú le veías y te reías por lo bajo, en señal de burla, pero rápidamente te ponías serio y metías cizaña, dándole la razón y escuchando sus tontas paranoias, cada una más absurda e irreal que la anterior.

Al final me cansé de tanta tontería y me marché. No porque estuviera enfadada, ni mucho menos, tan sólo necesitaba meditar un rato, dejar mi cabeza en blanco durante un rato, aunque, sinceramente, ya casi no me hace falta, porque desde que tú estás conmigo, mi mente está más relajada y tranquila que nunca.

Una hora y pico más tarde vuelvo a bajar al salón. Ya no había nadie, así que me senté, dispuesta a continuar pensando, pero no pude. En cuanto tomé asiento, tu cabeza estaba ya reposando en mi regazo.

Evité reírme, tan sólo alcé una ceja y pregunté si tenías un sexto sentido o algo parecido.

Reíste y dijiste que sí, que conmigo siempre tenías uno.

Después de un rato de absoluta paz y tranquilidad, el que tú estabas allí tumbado y yo leyendo, me quitaste el libro a la vez que te levantabas.

Antes de poder preguntar por qué habías hecho eso, pasaste tu mano tibia y suave por mi nuca, logrando erizar todo mi bello, y luego me besaste.

Algo chocó contra el suelo.

Nos separamos asustados, tanto que te empujé y caíste de espaldas del sillón. Cuando te levantaste miramos lo que produjo el ruido.

Los tres nos miraban asombrados, por no decir que sus mandíbulas rozaban el suelo o más abajo aún.

La primera en hablar fue Starfire para preguntar lo que era obvio, pero lo que los demás deseaban preguntar: "¿Estáis juntos?"

Yo asentí lentamente mientras notaba tu mano cerrarse sobre mi hombro.

Desde hace cuanto fue la siguiente, esta vez de boca de Cyborg.

Seis meses, contestaste.

El silencio volvió a establecerse sobre los cinco, levantándose como una gran muralla que nos separaba y alejaba. Por un momento pensé que estaban enfadados…

Por un momento…

Después del mismo, los tres estaban encima nuestro, felicitándonos y riendo, tú con ellos, y yo con Star, que me estrechaba a la vez que prometía hacernos un pastel de no-sé-que, para celebrarlo. Pero yo ya sabía como celebrarlo.

Despacio, me acerqué por tu espalda, ante la mirada de los otros dos, que te escuchaban hablar. Puse mis manos rodeando tu cuello, y te abracé antes de susurrarte lo mucho que te quería…

En que piensas.

Tu voz amodorrada me saca de mis pensamientos y de mis ensoñaciones. Me observas con esa mirada que me hace sentir desnuda ante ti, aunque yo ya lo esté.

Pensaba –susurré mientras que me cogias del brazo y me acercabas a ti.

Te quiero.

* * *

_Madrid_

_25/4/05_

_A ti, por todas esas miradas a escondidas que me hacen más amenas las clases de lengua, que entre perífrasis verbales y oraciones subordinadas adjetivas, yo sólo veo tus ojos claros._


	2. Robin´s PV

_Gracias a todos esos reviews, que sin esperármelos, aparecieron en mi bandeja de entrada en el correo, animándome a hacer una segunda parte de esta historia (aunque al principio sólo tuviera una) y tan sólo pedir, o mejor rezar, para que este segundo capitulo les llegue a gustar tanto como su antecesor… porque, ya se sabe que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas._

_Besos y gracias a todos._

* * *

La habitación está repleta de papeles de todo tipo, recortes de periódicos, ficheros policiales yalgunos folios garabateados con letra ilegible. También hay un corcho donde más papeles se amontonan unos sobre otros, pinchados de forma brusca por diferentes chinchetas plateada.Cualquiera diría que se encuentra en la habitación de un asiduo a la prensa, pero si se fijara más detalladamente, encontraría dos cosas en común entre tanto papelajo:la primera es queestán llenos de anotaciones por todos lados, llegando a tener folios adjuntos grapados la primera hoja original. Y la segunda, que tratan todos del mismo personaje… Slade.

Slade, un nombre cualquiera que no significa nada, pero que a la vez me traía tantos recuerdos. Todos ellos oscuros y negativos. Suspiro intentado que mi mente se relaje durante unos instantes, lo justo para poner cada pensamiento en su sitio. Lo justo para rebuscar entre tantos papeles aquel que me de la clave para que él salga de mi vida, para que mi infierno cese de una vez.

"_¿De verdad intentas eso?" _susurra una voz dentro de mi cabeza, con un tono divertido y burlón. _"Eres consciente de que estamos perdiendo el tiempo¿verdad?"_

"Cállate" la respondo en el mismo tono, pero furioso ya que me da rabia que una parte de mí deje de creer en lo que estoy haciendo…

"_Yo creería en lo que haces si no fuera por el hecho de que ni tú mismo lo crees. Piensas que estudiando todos esos informes conseguirás algo, pero ¡vamos! Admitamos que no encontraremos algo si el tipo no lo desea"_

"¡Nadie es perfecto!" grito saliéndome de mis casillas.

"_Tienes razón, nadie es perfecto… pero él se acerca al límite que separa lo imperfecto de la completa perfección. Es inteligente y te está dando esquinazo por todos lados… nunca llegarás a atraparle."_

"¡Sí que lo haré¡Claro que lo haré! Slade sólo es un villano que hace mal y el mal nunca gana. ¡Me has oído? NUNCA GANA"

"_No, sí oírte te oigo… pero ¿te estás escuchando? Comienzas a hablar como Starfiere y eso es bastante preocupante" _la voz consigue que me pare a pensar en lo que está diciendo, y por primera vez caigo en lo estúpida que suena mi frase. Sus carcajadas resuenan por toda mi cabeza.

"Me da igual lo que pienses, yo creo en mí y los demás también… y voy a encontrar el punto débil de Slade y le venceré."

La voz continúa riéndose por toda mi cabeza. Cuando para, vuelve a hablar como si tratara con un niño pequeño, con un leve deje de malicia y superioridad.

"_Todo lo que dices me parece muy bonito y muy maravilloso, pero si tan seguro estás en lo que dices¿por qué te intentas convencer de ello?"_ la voz deja de hablar por unos segundos, para ver como me afecta, y al ver que me quedo mudo, vuelve a la carga _"está bien, yo te lo diré. Lo haces porque sabes de sobra que es mentira, que te estás tratando con algo que te sobrepasa mil veces, que sólo eres un maldito niño que piensa que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… Te está dando cien vueltas sólo para reírse de ti, y lo va logrando poco a poco. Y lo único que tú eres capaz de hacer es coleccionar papeluchos cuya información se compone en cosas que ya sabías de antemano. ¡Idiota! Eso es lo que eres… un idiota."_

Fue en ese momento en lo que algo se quebró dentro de mi mente, una barrera que se partió en múltiples pedazos… Y el mundo en el que me basaba y me sostenía, se destruyó, haciendo que yo me cayera, y el golpe fue grande, y todavía hoy recuerdo como fue. Y como prosiguió.

Tan sólo fui capaz de quedarme en una esquinita de la habitación, abrazándome las rodillas y balanceándome, intentando calmarme, pero fue imposible, y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi cara. No recuerdo el momento en el que me quite el antifaz, mi mascara que me separa del mundo real… tampoco recuerdo en que momento entraste.

No te sentí abrir la puerta, supongo que pasarías a buscar alguna cosa olvidada o a avisarme sobre cualquier suceso. No me enteré de que te quedaste mirándome desde la puerta durante un largo tiempo, hasta que te decidiste y te acercaste a mí. Te sentaste a mi lado con la clara intención de reconfortarme e intentar levantar mi moral.

Me giré a verte, y tus ojos me decían que podía contarte cualquier cosa, pero yo lo que menos necesitaba era mantener otra intensa conversación. Aun sabiendo a lo que exponía por tocarte, me recosté sobre tu regazo y volví a empezar a llorar. Unos segundos más tarde noté como tu mano agarraba la mía con fuerza a la vez que la otra navegaba por mi pelo, acariciándolo como una madre haría si su hijo hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Tardé un rato en calmarme un rato, solté tu mano, blanca y suave, me froté los ojos y me levanté del suelo. Tú estabas quieta, mirándome sin decir nada, siguiendo cada movimiento que yo hacía. Anduve unos pasos y antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, me paré y me di la vuelta.

"Gracias" susurré en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" me respondiste con tu habitual tono frío y monótono.

"Por estar aquí" me parece que te quedaste algo sorprendida, tal vez por el agradecimiento o por la sonrisa que te di.

Después de este primer encuentro hubo otros. Recuerdos de haber discutido con Cyborg, de no saber nada de Slade, de que mi mente empezara a hablarme de cosas que me encogían el corazón y me iban destrozando por dentro… que siempre acababan del mismo modo. Salía de donde quisiera que estuviera y me iba a tu puerta, llamaba y entraba sin esperar contestación.

Tú me mirabas levantado una ceja, a modo de pregunta, con uno de tus tantos libros en las manos, y yo tan sólo bajaba la mirada al suelo, esperando a que me mandaras a la calle o… Tú suspirabas y me hacías un hueco en la cama… al rato ya estaba apoyado en tus piernas, pensando en cualquier cosa, mientras tu mano se movía en mi pelo, relajándome.

Esto empezó a hacerse algo muy rutinario, pero no a modo de lo tengo que hacer y lo tengo que hacer . No, era algo que me gustaba y que deseaba hacer a cada momento del día. Creo que fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que te necesita a cada hora del día y todavía no sé de donde saque las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que hice. Acercarme a ti y abrazarte por la espalda mientras que tú mirabas distraída por una ventana, consiguiendo que explotara un pequeño jarrón que había a nuestro lado. Te susurre que te no te quería, que te amaba y que tú eras la única razón de que me levantara cada día.

Y te besé.

Sé que en ese momento estábamos algo confundidos, pero tan sólo recuerdo que tú me correspondiste y tras ese beso me abrazaste con fuerza.

Nuestros encuentros eran esporádicos y sucedían en el momento justo y en el lugar justo. Creo que nunca se dieron cuenta, de no ser por ese incidente de la sala.

Chico Bestia llevaba un tiempo molestándote con preguntas sobre tus estados de ánimos y tú te ponías a la defensiva, insistiéndole en que no se metiera donde no le llamaban. Yo me reía por lo bajo y lo más serio que podía comentaba que tenía razón, que estabas muy alegre y que eso no era normal en ti. Cansada de escuchar las paranoias de Chico Bestia y de verme fingir mirarme absorto, creyendo lo que él decía, te fuiste a meditar. Tras haber estado tanto tiempo junto a ti, me di cuenta de que no estabas molesta, así que no le di importancia al asunto y me marche a por unas cosas que Chico Bestia me tenía que devolver.

Tarde cerca de una hora y medía en tener en mi poder mis cosas, pero no era de extrañar, ya que las tenía por su habitación y era misión imposible encontrar algo allí.

Cuando regresé a la sala, te encontré a punto de sentarte, llevabas un libro en la mano, señal inequívoca de que deseabas leer un rato. Así que nada más acabar de sentarte, me acerqué a ti corriendo y ocupé mi lugar en tu regazo.

"¿Tienes un sexto sentido que se activa cada vez que quiero sentarme a leer?" me preguntaste levantando una ceja, pero yo sabía de sobra que tras ese gesto había una sonrisa contenida.

"Cuando se trata de ti y de tus libros, sí" te contesté mientras me reía, logrando que tú giraras los ojos y volvieras a tu lectura.

Cansado de que no me hicieras caso, la única solución que vi fue el levantarme y quitarte el dichoso libro de las manos.

"¿Qué se supone que hac…"

No te dejé acabar la frase, ya que te besé. Acto seguido escuche como algo se estrellaba contra el suelo y tú, exaltada, me empujaste, logrando que yo cayera de espaldas tras el sofá. Con un gesto de preocupación, me ayudaste a levantarme y ambos volvimos nuestra atención a la fuente del ruino. Los otros tres Titanes nos miraban con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par.

Un incomodo silencio se extendió por toda la sala, hasta que Starfire pronunció la primera pregunta.

"¿Estáis juntos?" Una gota me cayó de la cabeza por lo obvia que resultaba la cuestión, pero tú la respondiste asintiendo ligeramente. Posé mi mano en tu hombro, en para reconfortarte.

"¿Desdé hace cuanto?" Pregunto Cyborg, a lo que le respondí con la verdad, con que llevábamos juntos ya seis meses, esto incrementó más su asombro.

El silencio se volvió a instaurar entre nosotros, y vi sus caras extrañas, como de no saber que pensar o que hacer. Eso me preocupó… pero no tanto como tu nerviosismo.

Al final, los tres se pudieron como locos y nos dieron la enhorabuena, no sé si a ti por aguantarme con mis paranoias o a mí por tus borderias. Los chicos comenzaron a preguntarme por detalles escabrosos mientras que Starfire iba saltando a tu alrededor, prometiendo pasteles horribles que me hicieron tiritar. Me estaba resultando todo muy agobiante, hasta que noté tus brazos pasar por mi cuello. Ignorando a los demás, me di la vuelta y te besé.

Ese fue nuestro primer beso con público… más tarde descubrí que nos habían puesto nota, 9, 9 y 7… Cyborg alegó que yo no le había puesto la suficiente pasión. Se llevó una mirada de odio de mi parte y una sonrisa tuya, ya que a ti si que te puso un 10.

Ahora estoy con los ojos entre abiertos, mirándote desnuda en mi cama, en mi cuarto, que hermosa visión… por un momento se me ocurre la idea de que tal vez algún día sea nuestro. Parece que estás recordando algo, ya que sonríes divertida.

"¿En qué piensas?" mi pregunta te hace sobresaltar, pero me sonríes.

"Pensaba" respondes a la vez que yo te cojo del brazo y te atraigo hasta mí, para abrazarte.

"Te quiero" te susurré al oído antes de besarte en la mejilla y sentir como tu mano se desliza en mi pelo… como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

_Madrid_

_17/6/05_

_Sabes que aunque a veces parezca borde e inaccesible para ti… si tú e dices "ole", yo te bailo._


End file.
